tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Backbreaker
"Some people say war is Hell. To me, it's Heaven." Backbreaker was an unremarkable character, until sometime in the early 80s, when he deserted from the 101st Airborne "Screaming Eagles" - former comrades say that he found Army life "too dull and restrictive" - and began a long run across the American south. He turned up several years later as a mercenary in Columbia, where he earned a reputation as one of the most vicious and brutal guerrillas on the continent. His many "passtimes," which included shooting POWs in the kneecaps and forcing them to race one another from the mess tent to the edge of camp, earned him the nickname "El Diablo Americano." Over the years, he changed employers several times, from military despots, to freedom fighters, to drug cartels, eventually being hired by the Cobra organization. Because of his vast experience in the South American bush, Backbreaker was a natural recruit for the Range Vipers, and easily passed their survival training course. He would have gladly stayed in the bush from then on, had he not been selected to test out a new heavy machinegun design for MARS. It was, for lack of a better term, love at first sight: Backbreaker was so impressed with the weapon, that he immediately applied for transfer to the emerging SAW-Viper corps, where the weapon was to be standard-issue. Over the next twelve years, his vicious and somewhat disrespectful nature would cause him to advance very slowly through the Cobra ranks. At present date, he commands a small group of Desert-CLAWS shock troopers, stationed at a Terror Drome in Benzheen. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: On a mission into Trucial Abysmia, The Joe strike force sent to destroy Cobra's Terrordromes is captured by the Crimson Twins. Misinterpreting orders from Cobra Commander to "Get rid of them", the Twins believe that they are to execute the Joes but need a Viper to do the job. A Cobra S.A.W. Viper named Robert Skelton volunteered with the promise of an extra two months pay to execute the Joe prisoners. Doc was the first to be executed by the S.A.W. Viper followed by Thunder, Crankcase and Heavy Metal. Lt. Falcon was able to overpower the S.A.W. Viper and escape in a captured Cobra Rage vehicle left behind for the S.A.W. Viper. The S.A.W. Viper was later able to catch up to the Joes and attempt to finish his job in killing the Joes. Joe reinforcements later met up with the survivors and destroyed the S.A.W. Vipers vehicle and while reaching for his weapon, Duke dares him to take it, but the S.A.W. Viper refused citing that the Joes won't kill him in cold blood, being defenseless and can't take him prisoner since the Joes were out of their jurisdiction. When the S.A.W. Viper returned to Cobra occupied Benzheen, Cobra Commander is at first furious with the S.A.W. Viper but the S.A.W. Viper reminds Cobra Commander that he killed more Joes then any other Viper ever. Cobra Commander relents and decides to throw the S.A.W. Viper a party, which is later interupted by a G.I. Joe Ninja Force which includes Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and Scarlett. By the end of the operation, Storm Shadow presents the Joe team with the S.A.W. Viper's machine gun suggesting that he was taken care of. Backbreaker claims to be the SAW-Viper that killed six captive Joes. Many SAW-Vipers make that claim. Backbreaker is the one that most SAW-Vipers do not argue with when he makes the claim, however. Overlord sent multiple Coil agents to recruit Skelton and eventually succeeded in bringing him into the fold. MUX History: Backbreaker is a field commander for the Cobra SAW-Vipers. He participated in the Luminous affair in South America. During Cobra Commander's disappearance, he recruited agents for the Coil, in case the Baroness needed to be dethroned. OOC Notes Backbreaker claims to be the SAW-Viper that killed six captive Joes. Many SAW-Vipers make that claim. Backbreaker is the one that most SAW-Vipers do not argue with when he makes the claim, however. It is known through Larry Hama, the writer of the Marvel run of G.I. Joe, that the SAW-Viper that did the killing, did somehow survive his encounter with Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow. Logs 2007 * June 25 - Assault on the Citadel * June 25 - Autobots Attack Luminous - Blaster's POV * June 27 - A Brand New Over Kill Category:2007 Players Backbreaker is originally played by the creator of the MUX version of the famous SAW-Viper. However, since that player hasn't been on since 2008, Backbreaker has since been reclaimed as an FC. ---- Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra Infantry Category:Coil Category:Inactive Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Male Characters